El Regalo de Cumpleaños
by VictoriaHimmelNach
Summary: Tanto libido guardado algún día tenia que explotar.


**El siguiente texto esta dedicado a Tatiana. Al igual que ella espero que ustedes lo disfruten.**

* * *

Ella era para El lo que una mentira para un mitomano. La realización, la gloria hecha mujer.

No sabia como había comenzado; si es que tenia comienzo, o si por el contrario, igual que ella, su obsesión era una compleja creación del destino para cuestionarse a si mismo quien era. Y es que desde hacia tiempo la respuesta a esa pregunta era ridícula. Se sentía como un hombre reducido a rata. O una rata magnificada a hombre: siempre husmeando, siempre hurgando donde nadie lo veía, y si lo veían nunca decían nada, pues para el mundo, y no para ella, Draco Malfoy era el hombre adorado por todas, el Adonis, el Apolo, el dios del pecado, la locura, toda la lujuria del mundo en humano. Su razón se rehusaba a aceptar el gusto por la ignorada, pero su cuerpo lo enloquecía cuando, casi sin querer, la rosaba y Ella le devolvía una mirada llena de odio.

Tanto rencor en sus ojos lo excitaba, soñaba casi a diario con seducirla: con tirarla a su cama; amarrarla; escucharla gemir; desnudarle tan despacio el cuerpo que seguramente acabaría mas loco El que Ella: lamer toda su existencia hasta que se impregnara con su olor; recorrerla con sus manos, con las yemas de sus dedos, con su nariz, con su aliento y sus ojos - como hacia siempre, sin que ella se diera cuenta de como El ultrajaba su cuerpo y se lo comía-. La conocía tan bien que no dudaba en saber cuantos lunares tenia, cuantas pecas su rostro adornaban, el color exacto de sus ojos, el calor de su respiración y el sabor de sus labios sin haberlos probado. A veces se sentía desfallecer. Estaba totalmente perdido, enfermo de deseo, y eso era lo único que se admitía; porque si de amor hablábamos nadie estaba seguro de nada. Ni siquiera ella, quien profesaba devoción por sus amigos, y algo mas por uno de ellos; todos fingían, ninguno era autentico, y los que ya habían probado tenían miedo de hacerlo de nuevo, de hacerlo mal.

La inexistencia de una situación de estas en la vida de El por alguien o por algo producía cierta sensación de impropiedad, y aunque ella era la mas ajena a todo lo que acontecía, sí imaginaba algo similar, sobre ella misma y un rostro que no reconocía.

Se soñaba a si misma rebosando de placer, con sus ojos desviados, susurrando nombres al azar sin nunca acertar, sin querer hacerlo. Solo tenia una salida para descargar toda la tensión sexual que había acumulado y era un tanto perturbador pensar cuanto le satisfacía observar a los demás manosear cuerpos de otros o de si mismos. Tenia gustos extraños, mas que mirar le gustaba escuchar, cerrar los ojos y sentirse a si misma vibrar bajo las manos fantasmales que El siempre había querido ser.

Ella era Julieta en versión "para adultos" y ese día se convertiría en una estrella porno debutante... Su nombre seria lo que ella susurrara.

Sabia que aquel día era su cumpleaños. El 16 de septiembre que sus amigos casi siempre olvidaban. La rapto, por fin, en medio de una habitual pelea en el pasillo. Golpeo a sus acompañantes porque le parecía mas placentero que hechizarlos, a ella: la petrifico. No sabia que llegaría a tanto. Miraba sus ojos abiertos y asustados y eso le excito mucho mas que el rencor.

La arrastro con cuidado, sin herirla, ella lo miraba con temor y expectativa, también lo conocía, pero en si, prevaleció mas la excitación que crecía en ella a causa del miedo: así fuesen golpes, o la muerte lo que recibiese, lo disfrutaría.

Y no sabia cuanto.

La encerró en el armario, mientras los otros se iban, todavía petrificada. Le dio tiempo para pensar, aunque ella no quisiese. Cuando estuvieron solos, El la tiro sobre la cama: le amarro las manos y los pies a los doseles, silencio la habitación e hizo otros conjuros para prevenir las consecuencias. Tiro de la blusa, la desgarro, arrepintiéndose por no dejar que ella misma se lo pidiese, el sabia su secreto, sabia que ella disfrutaba hechizando las paredes para ver lo que había detrás: los sado-masoquismos de las hermanas Patil, la "hora feliz" de sus amigos, las experimentaciones de cierta pelirroja con los vegetales de la cocina... pensaba constantemente que pasaría si supiesen que eso no era un secreto... pero probablemente sucedería lo mismo que si ellos se enteraran de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Las pupilas dilatadas le pedían que la liberara; soltarla de las cuerdas de cuero no era lo mismo que despetrificarla, así que el solo hizo lo segundo.

En cuanto pudo emitir un sonido, sus pulmones se desinflaron tan rápido que casi parecía un duro gruñido reclamante. _"Desnudame"_ le susurro. Ahora era El el que se quedaba sin aire e intentaba coordinar sus movimientos, le recogió el cabello, luego se arrodillo en la cama, entre sus piernas: rasgo sus bragas, le quito los zapatos y las medias; dejándola en falda y sostén.

Ahora que la tenia en frente no sabia que hacer; torpemente empezó a recorrer su cuello con su nariz y su lengua, sin hablarle, solo respirando sobre la piel que se erizaba, besaba sus lunares, mordía los pliegues de piel y delineaba el borde de la tela negra sobre sus senos. Bajo la mano que deposito debajo del hombro izquierdo de Ella sentía su corazón latir desbocado y la respiración jadeante que se detuvo cuando empujo su cadera contra la de ella. No lo había notado, pero dentro de su pantalón ya sobresalía el monte que aprisionaba una fuerte erección y hasta ahora era consciente del dolor que le producía.

Su grueso miembro luchaba por escapar, atraído por la delicada piel que tenia a su merced, palpitaba. Draco se desnudo a si mismo rápidamente, pero esperaba que en otra ocasión sus manos no hicieran ese trabajo.

La pena se despertó, cerro sus ojos y el pudor acudió a Ella sin llamarlo; volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas y las delineo con sus pétreos dedos mientras se inclinaba y tapaba su cabeza con la falda. Pronto su frente estuvo apoyada en el monte de venus de Ella y sus corvas en los hombros de El. Hermione alzaba la cadera para acercarlo aun mas, tanto que Draco solo tuvo que sacar su lengua para saborearla por dentro... Ella empujaba la cabeza contra la almohada y apretaba las nalgas cuando El succionaba su clítoris y lo aprisionaba con sus labios. Era una tortura, para ambos, aunque solo era uno de ellos quien moría, pues ya había comenzado a gemir.

Recibir placer de alguien era algo demasiado diferente a dártelo tu misma, si Ella quería mas solo aumentaba su ritmo, pero al tener que depender de alguien más sus sentidos se habían vuelto locos. No sabia como pedirlo, no obstante las reacciones de su cuerpo se habían multiplicado y solo bastaba con que Draco se moviera cerca de su sexo húmedo para que este despidiera mas fluidos fuera de sí. Y El se daba cuenta de sus respuestas y lo hacia cada vez mas despacio, con ganas de vengarse, de que sintiera toda la ansiedad que sufría al verla: movía su lengua en círculos, como trazando circuitos de dolor y estremecimiento; notaba la piel erizada y se sonrojaba, como sus nervios se hinchaban ardientes y la fuerza con la que su cadera insistía al agitarse aun mas; Hermione contraía sus músculos negándose a rendirse. Entonces, se escucho un gruñido y un grito en la habitación. No hicieron falta palabras para que la soltara de sus "cadenas" y Ella se le abalanzara encima.

Hermione apretaba el miembro vehemente, y dirigía su boca hacia el; pero no lo engullía, solo lo mojaba con su arriende y espesa saliva, mientras veía a Draco morderse los labios. Le había gustado su pequeña sorpresa, admitía el comienzo había sido perfecto...

Antes de comenzar alzo su cabeza, haciendo que El abriera los ojos y la mirara suplicante; se acerco suavemente a sus labios y los beso, sin esperar respuesta. Luego se inclino completamente sobre su cadera, no sin antes pasar una de sus piernas por encima del abdomen de Draco, dándole la espalda a su cara, pues no tenia ganas de verla. El tomo fuertemente su muslos y Ella se entrego por completo a su trabajo. Hermione devoraba la vertical del chico haciéndole pequeños masajes con su lengua; lo jalaba hacia abajo y rápidamente lo soltaba, apretaba su glande y lo movía frenéticamente contra sus mejillas No era muy buena con las felaciones, le faltaba practica, pero lo estaba haciendo tan bien que Draco se vino cuando Ella lo hundió en su garganta, intento retener todo el semen que pudo y rápidamente se volteo. Quería que viese cuando se lo tragara todito. Lamió sus labios y esta vez fue El quien se le abalanzo. Comió sus labios con desenfreno, mordió su lengua y degusto su silaba mientras Hermione seguía moviendo su mano en torno al miembro todavía erecto; Draco agarro con fuerza la garganta de Ella con una mano mientras con la otra se encargaba de masturbarla.

No fue poco el tiempo que temblaron juntos, pero ya era tiempo de sentirse aun mas.

Ella tomo la iniciativa, gateo hacia los doseles y se puso de pie diciéndole a El que se acomodara bien. Camino por en medio de sus piernas y cuando llego a la parte angosta le acaricio la cadera con los dedos, y puso sus pies a lado y lado de esta. Se acurruco suavemente tomando el miembro para fundirlo en ella, pero Draco la detuvo. Así que Hermione se puso en cuadro y lo miro a los ojos interrogante, "¿Que pasa, Draco?" Le susurro, arrastrando las palabras y siseando su nombre muy cerca de sus labios. Atrapo su cintura y la apretó contra El, haciendo que sus rodillas se resbalaran, la brazo fuertemente, le beso el cabello y suspiro su aroma, la dejo a su lado y se levanto de la cama... Hermione estaba atontada mirándolo, no se le ocurrió que el podría vestirse e irse; todavía estaba de espaldas cuando Ella reacciono; entonces el se volteo y la hizo ponerse de pie sobre la cama, le agarro las piernas y las enredo en su cintura, ella se agarro fuertemente de su cuello.

Draco no sabia como hacerlo, pero ella sonreía movió su miembro debajo de su entrada, la beso mientras se sentaba en la cama y penetraba suavemente. Ella contuvo la respiración y los gritos en su boca, hasta que sus nalgas tocaron las piernas de El y las de El el edredón verde de la cama. La hizo moverse hacia arriba un poco y luego bajar otra vez con dificultad, para que se costumbrara y encajaran perfectamente; la recostó sobre su espalda sin salir de ella, pronto se vieron gimiendo y gritando, aferrándose a los doseles, a las cobijas y a si mismos; luchando uno contra el otro para matar al demonio de las ganas que se apoderaba de ellos cuando trataban de parar.

Se follaron mutuamente de todas las maneras posibles, Draco probo varias poses con Ella mientras le susurraba cosas obscenas al oído; llegaron al clímax incontables veces al son de la bestial velocidad con que El la penetraba, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ochenta veces por minuto contó Ella y El la sujetaba, de la cintura, de los brazos, de la garganta, de los hombros, de los tobillos . Hermione sospechaba que luego de esa tarde no podría caminar jamas en su vida. Nunca se imagino un cumpleaños de esa manera; y de un momento a otro, el tiempo paro.

Se encontraron uno al otro abrazados, bajo las sabanas negras de seda, calientes pero calmados. Con vergüenza pero tranquilos. Hermione se levanto y recogió su ropa: arreglo lo roto y con molestia se lo puso. Todo le dolía absolutamente todo, sentía desubicado hasta el cabello, y Draco se reía de como caminaba, casi como pato, con las piernas medio abiertas y sin mover la cadera. "Perdóname" le tosió, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Me has dado un mejor cumpleaños que el que podrían haberme dado mis amigos, pero tengo que irme " La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció totalmente y la remplazo una mueca fría y seria; pero Hermione seguía sonriendo, porque El no se había dado cuenta de que Ella no sabia como salir. Se le acerco tímidamente y se dejo caer sobre sus labios. "Gracias, Draco".

* * *

Perdón por el final.


End file.
